grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 3.7: New World
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 60 Hero skills *Clear Dungeon without Assault Hero Soul Fragment Description "I want to go back to my old self.." Dialogue Baldinar: It's done. Baldinar: A new world will begin. Kyle: A new world? Kyle: Not on my watch! Baldinar: You won't be able to stop me. Baldinar: Just give up. Kyle: I will never give up. Baldinar: What can you do with your puny strength? Kyle: ...... Kyle: My sword may be weak... Kyle: But my will, my determination is unbreakable! Kyle: I will never give up! Grandiel: ...... Elesis: You are right. Elesis: We cannot give up here. Elesis: I will get my revenge on Kaze'aze. Ronan: I may fall but I will never lose. Ronan: That is how a knight lives. Lass: I'm not a knight but I hate losing. Jin: Not like we have an option of bowing our way out of here. Amy: Right? Why is he even telling us to give up? Ryan: I still like this world! Arme: Me too, I still have so many books to read. Ley: I can't die in this countryside. Lire: I want to be with you all until the end. Mari: ...... Cindy: I will also be with you all. Elesis: Alright, let's start over! New World Description "Baldinar has acquired the power of a creator but it's still not complete. We need to stop Baldinar before he gains full control of the power." Dialogue Baldinar: It all ends here! Grandiel's Children Description "If you're ever tired from your adventure, come back." Dialogue Kyle: What the? We were just fighting... Cindy: W-Where is everyone? ???: You okay? Baldinar: I was getting worried. Kyle: Y-You are... Baldinar: Ah, don't worry. Baldinar: It's all over... Cindy: What do you mean it's all over? Baldinar: It's just like I said. Baldinar: You won. Baldinar: I gave up being a creator. Kyle: Is that something you can give up that easily? Kyle: You wasted our time. Baldinar: Yeah, that's why I'll die. Cindy: Wh, why... Baldinar: Well, there was that explosion. Baldinar: The demonic explosion inside me would become a hive mind... Baldinar: And torture the people of the future... Baldinar: But I wanted to meet you both for the last time. Baldinar: You... Baldinar: Were a part of me but became so different. Cindy: I don't know what you are... Baldinar: I don't have much time. Baldinar: If we waste any more time, you'll be taken by the explosion too. Kyle: What? Is there anything we can do? Baldinar: There is a way. Baldinar: I can send you back to your present time. Baldinar: However, I need to use that power inside of you. Kyle: Nephilim's power! Cindy: Wait, but that would... Baldinar: Yeah, that will make him lose the power of his soul. Baldinar: Worst case scenario, he might even die. Baldinar: Do you still want to do it? Kyle: As someone who uses a sword... Kyle: There will be a time when I have to risk everything. Kyle: That time is now. Baldinar: Good answer. Baldinar: Even when you are in pain, you never say it. Baldinar: You just joke your way out of it. Kyle: W-What do you mean? Baldinar: I know, because... Baldinar: That's how I was... Baldinar: Perhaps this all happened because of me. Baldinar: But I hope you keep being you. Baldinar: Also, tell Grandiel I said thanks. Baldinar: For letting me... Baldinar: Meet someone I loved... Baldinar: and meeting my most beloved myself. Baldinar: ...... ---- Elesis: W-Where? Arme: Ah! Cindy: We're back at the Abbey. Kiwi: What's the time frame? Kiwi: Good, we're only a day before our original timeline. Amy: Then what happened to Baldinar? Arme: Well, the world is still here, so we must have won? Cindy: Kyle, what's wrong? Kyle: It's nothing... Cindy: What's nothing? Grandiel: Could it be? The power of the Nephilim? ---- Grandiel: I see, we used the power of the Nephilim... Arme: What now? We can't leave Kyle like this.. Ley: Let's go to the demon world. Ley: Wasn't that the original goal anyways? Ley: There's also a skilled wizard that fixed my heart in the demon world. Ley: Maybe he could fix Kyle as well. Ley: Although, I have no idea where he is now... Ronan: But we can't be sure if this doctor could fix... Lass: There is no other way regardless. Lass: We'll have to try. Elesis: Yeah, Heitaros is also in the demon world... Elesis: Maybe even Kaze'aze... Arme: Good! We've determined the next destination. Grandiel: I won't be joining you. Lire: Grandiel? Cindy: Teacher! Grandiel: I'm a man from the past. Grandiel: There's no place for me in the future. Arme: Grandiel... Grandiel: This is where I stop. Grandiel: I know there is still a lot that has to be done but I would like some rest. Cindy: Master... Grandiel: Cindy.. Kyle.. Grandiel: You should not stop here. Grandiel: Your story has yet to be written. Grandiel: Your story... Kyle: Grandiel... Grandiel: If you ever feel tired from your adventure, return here. Grandiel: I will be waiting for you both. ---- A Tip you must know while playing! False Creator's Belief Baldinar created beings that are similar to Kounat Soldiers and because of their false belief, receive reduced damage. True Creator's Belief If you do not slay the creations, the false beliefs of the creation become true beliefs and Baldinar will permanently gain decrease received damage, increase damage dealt, reduce skill cooldown, and recover HP & MP. Creation Enhance Baldinar focuses his mind and enhanced his creations after 8 seconds. Interrupt Baldinar by using stun or flinching skills. Trivia *In the English version of this stage, there are multiple instances where a line said by a character is repeated by the character speaking immediately after. The affected lines will be bolded and corrected if an alternate translation is found or the line from a different language version of the game is translated. **The korean version of Cindy's affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "아무 것도 아니긴 뭐가 아냐?" **The korean version of Arme's first affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "이젠 어떡하죠? 카일을 이대로 둘 수는.." **The korean version of Ronan's affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "하지만, 고칠 수 있다고 확신할 수는.." ***It appears to have replaced Lass's dialogue in the following line, thus the english version will be reflected in this transcription. **The korean version of Lass's affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "어차피 다른 방법도 없잖아." **The korean version of Arme's second affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "좋아! 다음 행선지는 이걸로 결정됐네." **The korean version of Grandiel's affected lines (bolded above) are as follows: "신디.. 카일.. 당신들은 여기서 멈춰선 안됩니다. 이제 새로운 이야기가 기다리고 있을 겁니다. 당신들의 이야기가.." ***As the first line of Grandiel's dialogue was affected by a duplicate line from Cindy's, his lines were displaced and the second line was overwritten by the third. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story